Just Close Your Eyes And Wish
by NaruBaby2496
Summary: Sakura knows she shouldn't...but she does. He knows he couldn't...but he does anyway. They both know how eachother feel deep down. He looked into the stars and listened to her voice whisper, "Just close your eyes and wish, Sasuke-kun." SasuSaku SPOILERS!
1. Prelude

Just Close Your Eyes and Wish

By: Narubaby2496

A/N: I really like this! Just read, okay! It's fabu! LOL, probably the first serious thing I've done.

* * *

She didn't know why she was still sitting down watching what was going on around her. Why she was sitting. Doing…..nothing. Just watching. Watching as the blue skies faded to gray, as her friends seemed to disappear in soul again and again, as her own green eyes dimmed in color, as her faith in most everything diminished to nothing bigger than a pebble.

She sighed as she folded her legs together Indian style and closed her eyes, starting to do some type of prayer Tsunade had taught her just before…just before…..the most unfortunate. She tried to keep her head up straight, to stay focused, and to realize that all ninjas went through things like this. All the time. With Tsunade being such a strong woman, she'll be perfectly fine. She almost smacked herself on the forehead. _Focus, girlfriend! Focus! You can't mess up again. _She thought to herself.

She took a deep breath and listened to the wind blow around her, the leaves scratch against the sidewalk and her own heartbeat. She needed complete silence. She needed complete serenity. That's when she felt it—this warmth building up in her chest. A green aura circled around her at a mind-blowing speed. She thought about everything that happened to her, everything that everyone told her she couldn't do and she felt herself rise from the bench. _Whoa…almost there. _Then it stopped, with a soft thud of her butt hitting the concrete. She rearranged herself, so she was on her knees. Still, she hadn't opened her eyes yet. She didn't want to even know that she'd messed up again. However, she had to open her emerald orbs at some point. And when she did, there was one heck of a surprise.

"Sakura." Sakura refused to lift her head up and stared at the feet in shinobi shoes in front of her. Her heart raced. Could it really be him? Could he just come back to haunt her again? In the same exact place where she confessed her love to her? No…No…No he couldn't have just waltzed right into _her_ village. She felt heat rise into her face. Not from embarrassment but from anger. How could her just show up in her life when she was living a normal life. Well, normal for a ninja that is. Her fists balled up but she couldn't stand up and punch this trader in the face. The trader that broke her heart so many damn times.

He could see that she was shaking from below him. He could tell so easily that she was deciding on what to do. To love or not to love? To attack or not to attack? To look at me…or not to look at me? Had he done that to her? To the pink haired beauty that he dared himself to touch. To hold. The same girl that had made him wake up in the morning in a cold sweat, wanting to sprint all the way to Konoha and tell her that he was sorry. To have her run into his arms and cry saying that he accepted his apology.

But being the person that he was…he couldn't do all of that he wanted without hurting himself or his pride. So he stood there, waiting for the girl he thought he loved make up her mind. "Stand up. I want to see you," He said, keeping all emotion from his voice.

Sakura flicked her head up and a flood of memories came into her mind. She didn't know she stood, and she knew she didn't tell her knees to even unbend. How did she look? _Crappy…_she'd fallen on her knees scratching them every time until they bled, and she didn't even take a shower yet. It was still early in the morning; no one was even awake yet. That's when she started feeling so short and puny. She barely reached the onyx-eyed boy's—man's—shoulders. She took a deep breath and backed up so she could see his face. "Sas-Sa-Sasuke…kun?" Sakura whispered, feeling like a love sick pre-teen again.

Sasuke couldn't help but smile to himself. She still looked the same. He took a step forward and cradled her face in his hands. Her skin was so smooth and soft, a little pink in the cheeks. Sasuke smiled again. "Sa-ku-ra….did you miss me?" He said stroking her eyelashes with his thumb. She was so delicate in his hand so irresistible in his mind. Sasuke didn't even know why he wanted her so _bad. _"…..Yeah…" She replied keeping her eyes closed as he stroked her eyelids so softly. Much softer than she ever thought possible from an Uchiha. From _Sasuke_ Uchiha, the one who had killed Deidara, Orochimaru, and his own brother? She would've never expected feeling this compassion from such a man.

He smirked to himself and Sakura smiled back. She was happy. He, for once, thought he was happy. "I'm glad you did," he said slowly, tracing the contour of her lips. Her heart skipped a beat as he moved closer, his lips centimeters away from hers. She wanted him to kiss her so bad. The tension was building between them; she could feel that he wanted this too. Why would Sasuke want her? She's just Sakura. Dumb pink haired, big forehead-ed Sakura.

Then, she kissed him. Without thinking about her body had overcome her mind and her heart did what she wanted to. The kiss started slow, both of them seemingly apprehensive. Sasuke then took control and squeezed Sakura closer to him. She gasped as the kisses intensified, and he took full control of the moment. His tongue splurged into her mouth and found hers, and they wrestled for dominance. Sakura loved him so much. She didn't know why still though, but as the kiss continued, she didn't need an answer. She just knew.

Then they parted slowly, and looked deeply into each other's eyes. Sasuke kissed her forehead and started, " I love…"

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

-

Then she woke up, her alarm clock blasting into her ear.

* * *

Wholly Smokes! LOL, good…not good? IDK!! You guys review.

LOVE YOU!!!!!


	2. Late Hours

Right about now, Sakura felt like the crappiest thing on the planet. How was that she's tormented by some dreams every single night and nothing good even happens to her the next day? She kicked a random pebble into a building window and watched the glass crumble from the forth floor to the ground. Nobody lived in there, she hoped.

It's not fair at all how she had all of these things piled on top of her shoulders, and how it seemed like she was the single string that connected almost everything together. If she tore, everything broke and tumbled down. Therefore, she had to stand tall, and do what she had to do no matter how much it annoyed the living whiz out of her.

She rounded the corner to the hospital and prepared for another hard, long, day. Opening the door, she smelled…_sick_. Most everyone from the village had been in here, and she had to treat over half of them herself, because somehow all the other doctors got hurt, too. She crossed her arms, nearing her first patient's room. It's not fair at all how she has to do all of this with no reward. She couldn't even talk to Naruto anymore; he's off trying to convince the Kage's not to kill Sasuke. "Idiot bastard…," Sakura mumbled to herself. She didn't even know whom she was talking about, but probably both of them. Boys are all idiots anyway.

Sakura opened the door to the first room holding her breath. This patient had about three gashes in his sides, and one hole in his calf. Yeah…it smelled like rotting flesh. Still, though, he was conscious. "Hello, Hisashi. Did you sleep well?" She asked smiling, going directly to his heart monitor, to check if his pulse was still normal. He groaned a little, "Well, I think it was still going on, Sakura-san." She laughed, her giggles bouncing from the walls and brightening the room. "I'm sorry," Sakura apologized getting some gauze, "lift up your leg, I have to check it out."

His leg was a little better than yesterday; the wound still had a purple ring around it, though. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That should've been gone by now. "Hisashi-kun, are you sure you just fell on a kunai? It looks…well, it should be halfway healed by now," She informed. The patient placed his hands on his head, trying to remember what exactly had happened. He also had lost quite a bit of memory cells, Sakura found out around last week. She guessed it was because of his fall, but now it looks like he was shanked. Hard. It doesn't make much sense to her because she isn't getting the entire story. "I thought so…I don't remember much Sakura-san. I think I was in a genjutsu though, it didn't make much sense afterwards."

Her eyes lit up. She's only heard of genjutsus giving gashes like these twice before, and those Tsunade told her about. Nonetheless, she felt she would be hearing this all day today. "Maybe it was a genjutsu. Can you explain it, maybe?" She was genuinely curious. The only people that have ever done that to a ninja were nins from Akatsuki. He smiled, "I'll try." She turned him on his side and started to heal one of his other wounds. She had a feeling this was going to be a long story.

"Well, Kakashi had told me that there were going to be more ninjas moving in on the village from the east gate. You know…where the bench is…," He said this cautiously, only because every ninja knew the Sakura and Sasuke story. She stopped abruptly; Hisashi could feel her muscles tighten. After a few more seconds, he started the story again, "Well, I went over by there, a little further, actually, and I ran into a few ninjas…I think. Then it went away from then. I know there were about three of them, all in these jackets. Well, not like jackets, Sakura-chan, more like coats…well…you know trench coats? Black trench coats; there was just this huge blur and that's when I forget. Sorry."

Sakura's eyes dimmed again, and she sighed, "its okay, Hisashi. I don't know why I got so excited…It's just that I thought…forget about it. Turn the other way, I have to get you're other side."

Sasuke opened his eyes slowly—being careful. He didn't really trust his eyes anymore. They mess up too many things he always thought he wanted…_needed_ to even be human. He wasn't human anymore. Sasuke turned on the ground. It was annoyingly hard for him to pretend to sleep more than four hours. It's ridiculous.

Now more than ever he wanted a bed. Heck, he didn't even care if he didn't have any sheets. He'd be cool with a mattress. A _pillow_. Anything softer than the freaking ground. He sat up, slowly, once again, but this time because he was sore. The sun wasn't even up yet. This had to be some record on hours lost while sleeping. Sasuke smirked to himself and walked over to a river. Looking at his reflection, he barely realized who it was. A man or a boy? He's seventeen—he should know _that_ by now. Hate or love? He smiled a little. That one depended on what type of mood he was in. Good guy or bad guy? His eyes casted downward; what did he honestly want to be?

Sure, he wanted to avenge Itachi but he kind of killed him for no reason. A tear almost rolled down the onyx haired teen's face. He killed the only person he could actually open up to for no reason. Itachi had spared him and Sasuke killed him in return? He smacked the water with his hand, sending the water splashing. He didn't even want to look at himself anymore.

Both because he was pissed off and because his eyes hurt like hell.

Maybe he should have listened to Tobi tell him that using Mangekoyou was bad for your eyesight. He smirked, thinking, _How rebellious, Sasuke-teme_. After a few minutes of slight happiness, he shuddered. Did he just call himself Sasuke-teme? The nickname Dobe gave him? His palms rested on top of his forehead in attempt to calm his brain down. He thought all these things he was doing would wipe all those putrid memories out but now they are more annoying than ever. Those memories are actually the main reason why he couldn't sleep.

Rubbing his eyes, he watched the clouds roll over the moon. No wonder Shikamaru liked watching those lazy things so much. They are kind of calming. He shuddered _again_. All Sasuke wanted was to forget. All he could do was remember. He saw a star twinkling bright and smiled a small smile. Why? He didn't even know. "Can I get a good night's sleep, stupid star? Or do I have to say 'I wish'?" Sasuke said to himself sitting on the ground. He sure hoped he didn't have to say 'I wish'. Then he chuckled, thinking of memories that he actually wanted to remember.

Sakura yawned as she hopped in her bed. Today had to be one of the longest days for her. Healing so many people and hearing this story of all of them getting attacked by these people in black cloaks? She sighed. Although she tried to convince herself that those people weren't being led by Sasuke, she knew they were. She looked out the window to see a bright star, shining through all of the clouds. Smiling, she felt her heart warm. "I wish…that wherever Sasuke is, I wish…he finds out what he really wants. Deep down in is heart I know that he's good, so, little star, could you help him find out how to do that? Even if that means doing the wrong things a couple times—that helps us learn, right?.....And that Naruto doesn't get killed." She wished, and then closed her eyes. Now it's time for bed, she hoped no dreams come again. Maybe she should've wished for that instead…..

Done! You like it?? Well…I hope you did! I'm following the Manga chapters so these are going to be sort of kind of weekly.


	3. The Way The Wind Blows

Just Close Your Eyes And Wish

NaruBaby2496

A/N: *wink wink* LOL

The wind blew, sending Naruto's hair all over the place, and he himself was throwing a rampage as if he was the wind. Blowing in all directions, sometimes ferocious, other times calm and cold, others howling as they wrapped around your body sending chills up your spine. The container could not believe he was actually contained. In a cage—it's as if the Nine Tailed Fox decided to get some pay back.

It took it about sixteen years, but revenge is revenge no matter how small. "You and Sasuke will one day destroy each other. It's destined." Tobi told him, his masked face laughing at the blonde as his lips curled back, revealing his sharpening teeth. "How _dare_ you say _**that**_**? **Sasuke and me are _best_ friends. We would _**never**_!" His yell caused Kakashi to tremble. Naruto shook the bars of the cage and was on the cusp on going Kyuubi on this suckers butt.

Tobi crossed his arms, waiting for Naruto's rampage to end. "….Never." He growled releasing the bars of the cage, and plopping to the ground in exhaustion. Kakashi turned to the masked man, and talked to him. Naruto sat on the ground and mumbled to himself. How dare Tobi even mention such a thing? Sasuke and him were like brothers. Why would brothers ever kill each other? …..on purpose….knowing everything? Naruto smiled a little. He knew that Sasuke did kill his real brother, but he didn't know every part of the story.

Still, the Uzumaki knew there was a bond he and Sasuke shared. A bond nobody else held with him. Sure, Sakura could be both be his mother figure—discipline—and sister figure—fun—at the same time, but…he didn't know how to explain it. He was destined to change the way of the ninja world. He just knew it.

Naruto looked at his nails as the unsharpened, returning back to normal, and guessed his eyes were returning to their signature sky blue. "Well, I have to go now," Tobi, said randomly, as he disappeared into the sky. Kakashi jumped in small surprise but then went to Naruto, one of his longtime favorite students.

"He ticked you off, huh?" The gray-haired man chuckled as he unlocked the cage Naruto was in. Naruto thought it was stupid to even ask how or why he got that key, so he just shrugged answering his sensei's question. "I guess so. I mean…it kind of sucks when everyone is telling you to just give it up, and you _know_ that if you stop...somehow everything stops." These words coming out of Naruto's mouth confused Kakashi, only because they were coming out of Naruto's. He had some logic in there. Deep down, but he had logic.

Naruto looked up at his sensei pleaded for him to understand. It seemed that no one understood him anymore. They doubted him until he actually succeeded, but usually that is way too late to start believing.

Kakashi smiled, "I believe it, Naruto." And those words, Kakashi understood very well.

Sasuke walked slowly down a long narrow hallway, looking for a certain room. Would she be in there? Of course, he didn't know. He hoped she would be. He just wanted to see her one last time before he went and did something stupid. Yes, the great Uchiha Sasuke could admit he was wrong. Dumb. Silly. Racy. Random. Hard-Headed. Sasuke.

But this person made him feel whole. Without her, all those faults showed through the small amount of good, and made him do the bad. Her smile would make him doublethink any evil plot of his. She almost made him rethink even going out to kill Itachi. Note he said almost.

As he reached for the apartment door handle, he paused. What if she actually locked the door this time? What if she wasn't home? What if she didn't love him anymore? All these what ifs out weighed the let's sees. Let's see if she'll welcome me with open arms. Let's see if she can change my mind again. Let's see if I still love her. Let's see if I can actually admit it this time without knocking her out.

He reached again. This time he actually touched the handle before an electricity shock went threw him. He chuckled. He was focusing to much on his mental chakras, which made him conduct electricity sometimes. He sighed, "Okay, let's try to do this before the sun comes up…" Sasuke closed his eyes and turned the handle, pushing the door.

That's when all those thoughts flooded in. It's not as if he wanted them to, they just did. There are plenty of reasons why she wouldn't love him anymore. How many times did he try to kill her? At least three. How many times did he turn her down? Too many to count. How many years was he gone? About five. That's long enough for Dobe to convince her that he's kind of smart. Sasuke shook that thought away. She would never do that to him.

The Uchiha pushed the door again. It wouldn't budge. He guessed she actually locked the door this time. Great. He had to knock. With three taps of the door, there were another three taps of anxiety. She wasn't going to answer. It was two in the morning. Three more taps and there were three taps of hope. Maybe she's awake doing work or something.

Then the door cracked open. "Hello?" Murmured the sweet voice he remembered so clearly. Sasuke just wanted to grab her and call her his already. By the look on her face, she obviously didn't. "Hey…Sakura-san," Sasuke said smoothly, hiding (hopefully) all of his nerves. Her eyes lit up a little and she opened the door wider and hugged Sasuke warmly. He smiled to himself and hugged her back. "Oh my god, what are you doing back? Naruto! Wake up, Sasuke is back!" She exclaimed, running to the double bed and shaking the sleeping Naruto.

Sasuke's heart skipped a beat. She only had one bed. That meant Naruto had to be sleeping with her. His fists balled together in preparation to smash the idiot's head in. What was he doing with his Sakura? He awoke slowly and walked to the door even slower. "Oh…Oh…Oh my god! Sasuke! Teme! You're here! I have to tell you something!" Naruto yelled pulling his best friend into the apartment.

His eyes narrowed. What type of secret did this have to be? Sakura smiled and showed Sasuke a huge diamond ring. "Isn't it pretty?" She asked, green eyes twinkling. The Uchiha held back a slur of curses aimed at the Uzumaki. He didn't know the whole story yet. "Who got it for you." He stated, it was more of an order than a question. That's when Naruto wrapped his arm around Sakura, "Me silly. We're engaged!"

Then somebody's lights went out, and they sure weren't Sasuke's.

Her alarm clock blazed, sending her shooting out of the bed. That had to be the worst dream yet. They were getting way to realistic and believable now. Sakura ruffled her hair, and began to start another painful day.

Ooooh. Cool huh?

RxR

Narubaby2496


	4. Three Reasons Why

**Just Close Your Eyes and Wish**

_NaruBaby2496 _

A/N: OMG! Hi, this is so cool, did not really expect this story to be so good. Um, well, I have had better, but, hey, I do get hits—so that is all I can ask for. All right back to the point, Chapter 4? Yeah, I think that would be correct. ^^

Random: I love pie so much. 

* * *

**Sasuke Uchiha **

**(Three Reasons) Why he will be sentenced to death, and why I agree.**

Sakura stared at the paper she was supposed to fill out before going to work. Why would they say he would be sentenced to death? Shouldn't it be like, why _should_ he be sentenced to death? Isn't that much more suitable?

She did not even know why she needed to do this. The Kages understand their responsibility, so why do they need the living nin's opinions? "This…._sucks_....," Sakura yawned, eyes still plastered to the blank lines left for her to write on. Sasuke should know that the Kages are doing this. He should get a voice. He's a living nin, isn't he? A missing nin, but a nin nonetheless.

She gripped her pencil harder, causing it to snap. This should be voluntary. She peered to her left, to see Shikamaru in the same situation. She would talk it out with the genius, but there were ANBUs at every corner of the room watching you and waiting for you to finish.

They were in the Academy, sitting at the undersized desks she vaguely remembered from four years ago. She turned her head to the left, and looked for some more people she knew.

All of Team Gai were in the room, Lee isolated from TenTen and Neji, and Sakura smiled. That kind of happened naturally now. Finally, the Green Guy knows his place…right next to Gai… She saw Kiba and Hinata (who was just released from the hospital, being healed by Shizune) and up in the top corner Shino. The weirdo. She looked around again to find Ino and Choji, but figured they were probably in the last group. Ino usually gets caught waiting for Choji to finish eating while Shikamaru sneaks off.

She focused again and reached in her pocket for another pencil. Time to start torturing herself again.

_**Why I think Sasuke Uchiha should be sentenced to death:**_

_**1. He is a…**_

She stopped and looked toward TenTen, who was burning holes into the wall the

way she was glaring at it. It really was that hard to decide and write on paper why you think one of your very own teammates should be sentenced to die. That's not fair at all. Despite how wrong it is, she put her pencil to paper, and started to write:

_**1. He is a ninja trained by some of the most wanted and devious ex-nins our county has ever faced. However, on a plus side, he has also killed most all of them, and that should count for something. Sasuke Uchiha—Uchiha Sasuke should not be sentenced to death. He did nothing wrong in my eyes. **_

_**2. Sasuke Uchiha has also broken many of the rules set up by the county in which we live in. However, he wouldn't have accomplished as many feats we've tried to. Therefore, in conclusion, all I have to say is that, by breaking rules, he has actually fixed some things. Besides, rules are meant to be broken. Eventually. **_

_**3. If I in fact am sentenced to death for disagreeing with most and probably all of the Kages, let that be so, because I am, and will forever be, Sasuke Uchiha's teammate, friend, and annoyance. These are all bonds that will never be broken, no matter the consequence will be for keeping them. I love the man you are trying to kill. Moreover, I was trained by Tsunade. Back you're Kage asses off, and think before you do. Because once one of our greatest ninjas is gone, he will never be back. The Uchihas will never be back. **_

_**Sakura Haruno registered healer and ninja**_

She smiled at her work, stood quickly and handed her paper to an ANBU with a wink. This is going to be an okay day after all.

* * *

Gaara stood with his eyes wide to one of the scariest things he has ever seen in his life. How is this even possible? He'd heard of stories about a shield-like being engulfing those with enough power, but this. Sasuke was enveloped inside of a dark mass that, well, looked indestructible.

The Uchiha smiled, his left eye (Gaara thought it was his left…) was bleeding, sending the blood all over his clothes. That's when the unbelievable happened. The building that had survived over three earthquakes was actually beginning to fall. Sasuke laughed sending chills up ever ninjas' spines, "Do we seem alike now, Gaara of The Sand? Huh? Have I changed?"

The leader of the Sand could not believe this. How could a boy—man—who was once so loyal to his friends, and even his friends' friends, turn on everyone he used to know so quickly? He didn't understand much of the Uchiha's logic but he did understand one thing—someone needs to intervene on this kid's life immediately.

"Kages," Gaara began, turning his back from the Uchiha and to the leaders, "do you mind if I try speaking to Sasuke-san one more time? Alone, maybe?" He asked. Gaara knew that none of the Kages even trusted his power, and doubted they even thought it fit to be in such a commanding position. However, he did hope that someone would trust him one more time, for this, one last try could end such terror. "Could someone maybe try to control his chakras? You don't have to leave per se, just, you know, conceal yourselves. I have a feeling this might get a little violent if things go wrong."

They all looked back and forth from each other, but within two minutes the Raikage sighed, "Make it quick. This brat still killed my brother; I haven't finished with him until he is dead, or at least in critical condition. If your little idea doesn't work….your little 'pal' is dead." The red head shivered slightly, but stood his ground. "Thank you, I'm almost sure this will work though. I'll come and get you all within a half hour."

* * *

The END!! LOL, no not the end of the story, I promise, I just got to say some things.

None of this chapter was mostly true. They never gave any of the living nins a paper asking them why Sasuke should be killed. I made that up. ^^ I also made up Gaara talking to Sasuke for a _second_ time. This story kind of…rolls on sort of, while it's in another POV. For example read this:

Naruto is trying to learn how to tie his shoes. His mom taught him story about a bunny or something but he couldn't remember.

Sakura looked into the sky while Sasuke cuddled with her. This was a perfect day, but she sensed something was wrong.

So….you take one loop and…arghh, Naruto thought to himself, this is too hard.

Sasuke rose suddenly and started sprinting to an old friends' house.

"I can't tie my shoe!!!"

Sakura opened the door in a rush, and ran to Naruto's aid, helping him tie his shoe.

Sasuke came just in time to laugh at the idiot he called his best friend.

See, that's what I mean. They start seemingly in different realms but morph together. Towards the end of this story you'll see that. Gaara talked to Sasuke the first time while I was focusing on Sakura's side.

Wow, that's a long one. Guess I'm done.  Oh!! Review please! If you love SasuSaku you love me, and don't you encourage those you love? Come on now people! (Spread the looove!) Oh, and last thing, stay in this story, it's going to be on the lengthy side. I'm talking at least seven chapters. Lasty, I promise. Um...I lied. Review! LOL


	5. Conclusion NOT REALLY I SWEAR

Just Close Your Eyes and Wish

By: ME! (LOL)

A/N: OMG I am so tired today, because I had dance class for dos hours but, while tapping away with my tappy shoes, I thought of an amazing idea, so I rushed on my computer (after completing my oh so loved homework…) and started typing! Yay! However, don't expect a new chapter everyday—I got stuffs to do. LOL

Random: Paradiddle. (Only tap people now this.)

* * *

Sasuke heard what Gaara said, but didn't take it to any serious level. I mean, what Kage really knows, honestly, how to control _his _chakras. None whatsoever—that's who. Despite that obvious fact, the Uchiha waited nervously for this act to actually happen. When was he going to crash to the ground from lack of power? He hasn't felt that in over three years. Could he die from something he hasn't faced in such a long time? He pushed away that feeling and waited for the Sand's leader to approach him.

The time passed to slowly, and Sasuke felt as if he was melting. Was this how it feels to be powerless when you're usually powerful? The walls melted together, and the floor rose closer and closer to his feet. It felt like he himself was spinning, and he felt his eyes roll back into his head. His brain seemed as if it was being smashed together, and he yelled out grabbing it.

Gaara stepped back and watched in wonder as a once calm and controlled person transformed into, frankly, a lunatic. Did Sasuke even realize he was now on the ground, having his chakras controlled by all the other Kages? The redhead doubted this, and waited for the insane to become sane again. "Make it _stop._" Sasuke growled toward Gaara, still grasping his head, and glaring into Gaara's sky blue eyes. He almost jerked back in fear, only because he was powerless as well. Everyone in the room was.

Gaara walked forward and placed a hand on the Uchiha's shoulder. Sasuke flicked his head in his direction, and frowned even farther. "What Gaara?" He asked, squinting his black daggers called eyes. The attacked person smiled slightly, "I just wanted to try talking again," The blue eyed teen noticed that Sasuke was still shuddering slightly, "Is it really that hard for you to be powerless? This is how other people feel all the time. You don't have to rely on your chakras all the time, Sasuke."

He sneered, "Are you going to lecture me like you're my elder? Because you're _really_ not."

"I may not be but I sure can control my emotions. However, to answer you're question; I'm not going to lecture you. Like I said, I just want to talk."

Sasuke rolled his eyes. Naruto really must be rubbing off on every one in the damn country, because now all people want to do is talk. That solves no problems. Still, he listened with refusal. "Okay, fine. Talk, amuse me," He smirked, waiting for the amazing to happen.

Gaara smirked back, "Alright, your highness," He cocked his head to the side, "Sakura Haruno. What do you think when you hear that name, Uchiha?" As soon as the words exited the boy's mouth, he watched closely for change in Sasuke's stature. Would he become twitchier, nervous, and shaky? They had a sort of…stare down, you could say, and Gaara counted how many heartbeats it would take before Sasuke answered.

He could tell that Sasuke was thinking in a far off land, but staying focused on the present. Of course, he learned this tactic from staying in solitude for so long. His eyes switched back and forth, left and right, and from past to now, maybe even from reality to fantasy. Sasuke looked truly caught. Within four more heartbeats, Sasuke cleared his throat, to stop the glaring contest. "How does this…. _apply_ to whatever you're trying to get from me?" He spoke slowly, as if trying to make sure each word was emotionless as possible, as thought out as much as possible.

"Answer the question, Uchiha. We're alone. No one is in here. You're 'powerless'. The sooner we get the conversation finished with, the sooner you can finish destroying the life you could live."

Sasuke closed his eyes, and rested his head on his hands the way he did since Genin days. Gaara waited patiently, he could _see_ Sasuke's brain working. "I-I don't have to answer your silly questions, Gaara. I haven't seen her in over a year and I've been perfectly fine. Why do you think it's necessary to bring such an _annoyance_ back into _my_ mind…into my life?!" Sasuke stood yelling, throwing his hands out, and causing echoes to vibrate throughout the room. Within a few seconds he relaxed, and took a deep breath. He then spoke, shakily, "I don't need her."

Gaara almost planned this to happen; he knew that Sasuke would explode like this. He knew that Sakura was the only person still alive that made him react in such an emotional way. Think about it. When was the _only_ time Sasuke ever failed? Whom did he go to with humility for help? When was the first time Sasuke fought Naruto and felt _bad _afterward? Why? Sakura is the link that causes him to act almost half-human. "Who is 'her', Sasuke?" Gaara asked biting his thumb out of habit.

Sasuke bit his lip, causing it to bleed. "Haruno Sakura," He muttered, turning his eyes away from Gaara. "Do you think she still loves you?" The Uchiha glanced at Gaara and quickly hopped up from his seat, "I don't have to do this pointless bullshit."

He then performed a series of hand signs, and Gaara could feel his chakras coming back to him. "Sasuke, you don't want to do this." He warned, reaching out to him.

Sharigan spiraling into Mangekoyou, Sasuke spat, "No, I don't think _you _want to stop me."

* * *

Sakura plopped to the ground in exhaustion, and reached hungrily for the cup of tea Sai had prepared for the both of them. She sighed in relief. "This is how you relax, huh, Sai?" She asked her newest teammate with a smile. The asked smiled in return, "Yeah, it sure is Sakura-san. You know, I've noticed something about you and Naruto."

The rosette's eyebrows rose in curiosity, "What?" She sat her teacup down and waited for what he was going to say. Sai smiled again, this time with caution. "Well, it has do with Sasuke…," He warned, waiting for her approval to continue.

Sakura's eyes dimmed slightly, but she answered with an excited voice, "Sure! What'd you notice? Come on, tell me, I won't freak out; I promise!"

Sai nodded, "Alright. Well, I noticed that you and Naruto both cause Sasuke pain and that you cause your boys the most pain."

Sakura choked on a square sugar cube. Quickly swallowing it and holding back tears, she asked, "How so? I never thought that…" She quickly added a fake smile, but knew that she probably looked a fool. "Um, I think that you put too much stress on Naruto. He's deadlocked on keeping that promise to you. And, for Sasuke, from what I can gather, Naruto pushes him away farther by chasing after him, and _you_ make Sasuke want to come back, but that's basically impossible since Naruto is pushing him in the opposite direction. Unless you go to him, he'll never come back."

Sakura looked down into the teacup and let a single tear fall. Grabbing her ninja headband she stood and grabbed Sai's hand, pulling him until he stood. "Let's go then."

* * *

DONE! Good? I do not know, but you guys sure do! So push the button—do what readers do, whatever.

Oh! And if you're a visitor to this story or to me as an author, Hi! OMG WAZ UP?! Lol, I swear I'm a totally different type of person then the seriousness of the story. But heck, I can't write a comedy. I'm too random…

Anyhow! Review, favorite, add as an alert, yeah. That's it. Wow….this chapter is looong. LOL.

Peace Out HomeSkillet Biscuits!

NaruBaby2496

(PS: Review!) (I am so annoying aren't I?)


	6. Help?

* * *

Just Close Your Eyes and Wish

By: NaruBaby2496 (The almost 14 yr old in like a lot of months. LOL)

A/N: This chapter took me two days! I started it yesterday, but then I was all, "Wow…I don't like the way this is going. Why am I avoiding the violent scenes? Sure I'm pretty bad at writing those but apparently; I am in advanced English so I'll make it work!" Therefore, I started completely over, and the result is the following.

Random: OMG! It's Red Ribbon week at my school!

* * *

Sighing from exhaustion, Naruto sized up his surroundings. It seemed like he was almost there, but in the back of his mind he knew he should stop. This, in turn, caused his 'followers' to stop as well. Burying his foot deeper into the snow around him, he thought of some explanations as to why he had this sudden urge to go back home and do something unproductive until Sasuke actually wants to come back, if ever.

Still he had the promise to keep for Sakura. He loved the girl more than he loved regular ramen. Of course, beef ramen was way above the rosette girl, but, hey, who could top that? Getting back on his original train of thought, Naruto could finally see how much he was putting on his _own_ shoulders. Yeah, he has to bring Sasuke back, but what would he have to do that. It seemed like an easy task to do at first; talk to his friend, knock him out if necessary, then bring him back. With force or not wasn't part of the equation.

Naruto turned to Kakashi and Yamato, spinning on his heels. "You guys, I don't feel to hot about this anymore—and that's not just because we're surrounded by snow in the middle of nowhere. I think I need to wait a little while. At least until we have some more backup. Just us isn't enough."

Kakashi lifted an eyebrow and studied this growing man. He was getting smarter as fast as he was growing stronger. Much more cautious.

"I think that's a great idea Naruto!" Kiba hooted pumping a fist in the air. Naruto twisted his head and a smile stretched onto his marked cheeks. All of his teammates, friends, and even people he barely remembered were behind him hidden well in the trees. Except for a certain girl with light pink hair, standing out from the crowd. "What're you doing just standing there like an idiot? Let's go, you guys!" She yelled causing a group of people to run toward a place unknown.

* * *

The Kages sat in a circle, still arguing on ideas on what to do with Sasuke. Only one (The Hokage) thought it was unjust to kill a perfectly innocent boy for completing his goal. Everyone one ran into mistakes and hurdles every once and a while. Danzo argued this for over twenty minutes, but it seemed as if each and every of the old bags thought killing the last Uchiha would solve more problems, but in reality, it would cause more.

Could you imagine the riots that would go on in Kohana if Sasuke Uchiha were killed?

"Have you located Danzo?" Sasuke asked, running around a corner and almost running face to face into Karin. The redhead blushed as bright as her hair and smiled shyly, pushing her glasses up onto her nose. She nodded, studying her crush. She could now see the hate she felt when Raikage fought Sasuke. Karin was almost scared of him. Suddenly, Sasuke replied, "Lead me to him. _Now._"

She choked on words and felt her lip quiver. Karin was scared of him now. "A-Alright," She whispered, walking quickly to the room on the highest level. Sasuke Uchiha transforms into a completely different being once convinced that what he's doing is right. And, this, my friends, is wrong.

* * *

Naruto walked side by side with Sakura on his right and Bushy Brows on his left. Kiba was leading the group atop his faithful dog, Akamaru, and Sai was walking with Kakashi and Yamato. He felt much better now that most everyone he loved was around him, helping him accomplish a long held goal. All of the other villagers stayed behind, saying they only came to help celebrate once they returned with Sasuke, victorious. The original three (Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato) all laughed at this feeling more legendary than secondary.

The only thing that could be heard was the groups' boots crunching against the hard snow, and the occasional sneeze from someone. It was cold. That's expected. "Hey, Naruto, Lee, you want to know something?" Sakura smiled, turning her head so she could look at both of them as she talked. Lee answered first, taking all opportunity to talk to the beauty, "Yeah, sure Sakura-chan. What is it?" Naruto raised his blonde brow, indicating he was interested in hearing what she had to say.

"Well, six years ago, did you really expect to be doing all this just for the sake of Sasuke Uchiha?" Everyone in the group started listening casually at this point, because who wouldn't be interested to hear what everyone had to say. Kakashi especially wanted to hear. He wanted to see how much Sakura had grown since those first few years without the Uchiha, and after seeing her break down just a few months ago at the mention of his name. At least now, she could say his name solidly. "Honestly, Sakura-chan, he's my best friend. He's _our_ best friend. Why wouldn't we try to keep him from doing the wrong thing? Unless we were like…mentally challenged…or something, I don't see any reason why we _wouldn't_ try to help Sasuke," Naruto answered, sounding logical until the middle bit.

Kiba piped in, "You make a point, Uzumaki, but Sasuke is a member of our village too, and as much as I hate to say, I don't completely hate the guy. He just ticks me off how he thinks he is so superior to everything. I doubt he can save himself from what's going to happen to him if he keeps on doing what he's doing. And, he won't even listen to you, Naruto, so how do you expect to get through to him without causing major and probably permanent damage to yourselves?" Naruto glared at the wagging tail of Akamaru, mentally throwing slurs at the dog boy.

Ignoring Naruto, Lee continued from Kiba's point, "Kiba—there are some other people who could talk to Sasuke. I mean the last thing we want to resort to is violence." Sakura smiled lightly, but it quickly disappeared as she saw a person approaching from afar. She grabbed Naruto's arm and pointed toward the approaching person, asking him, "Naruto-kun do you think we should…"

Then the person yelled out, "You guys! Relax, it's Gaara! I need to speak to Kakashi-san!"

* * *

Sasuke was motionless feeling weak once again, as the beautiful yet murderous Mizukage was holding him in a chokehold against an acidic wall. "It's such a shame to kill such a handsome boy, but…you did crash our meeting," She chuckled, sending a small chill up Sasuke's spine. Someone responsible of actually holding him incapable of counterattacking shouldn't own such a velvety soft voice.

He glared at the old woman and almost spat into her face. How dare she, the old hag she is, be such a pedophile and try to come on to him? She sensed this, and squeezed tighter on the young man's throat, causing his eyes to roll up for a moment. Hearing him wheeze, she smiled, "Bet you wished you minded you silly little business now don't you?" Sasuke gasped for breath, attempting to wriggle his arms off the sticky wall.

The Mizukage laughed some, tightening her grip for a second to tease him. "It's so cute how you think I'm going to kill you just yet. I'm going to play with you for a second." She pushed him against the wall, making him stick longer, and backed up to see the damage already done to her suspect. For one he had multiple bruises on his beautiful face—partly her fault—the reddening on his arms, neck and legs from the acid—completely her fault—and the guilt written all over his face—just a reward for almost killing a criminal. She still had to have a little fun, though.

"Sasuke-kun, you just look so delicious that I want to eat you _up_!" She exclaimed walking closer to the boy, "But I have to warn you, just in case you haven't noticed; I'm a bit….acidic," She murmured taking Sasuke's face into her hands. She thought to herself while liking her lips, enjoying the burn her saliva caused. "I think I'll start with you're face. I don't believe in saving the best for last…"

Sasuke held his breath, waiting for the burning pain to start on his face. He knew the skin on his arms, legs, and hands were already melting off, leaving just his muscle and bone to be destroyed. He could imagine what that would feel on his face, and didn't want to endure that. The Mizukage stuck out her tongue, and tasted the sweaty, sweet skin on his face. "Don't tell, anybody, Sasuke," She chuckled, "it'll be our little secret." He almost cried out, that small amount of acidic spit on his cheek quickly went to work on his thin skin.

---

The woman continued, moving on from his face to, now, his neck. All his limbs were numb; he knew that the acid had reached his muscles, tearing at every ligament. His face, well, he could see the blood running down his nose, and he sure hoped the Kage didn't see because she would just lick it up with her evil ass spit.

If he lived, he knew for sure that he would report this rapist. The way she was going lower and lower did not fancy Sasuke's taste. "I think I'm done Sasuke-kun…for now. You just 'hang out' there for awhile, k? I'll be right back. I promise." Winking, she left for the lower level where she sensed some controversy.

Groaning from pain, Sasuke hung there just as told and counted how many seconds it would take until the acid reached his bones.

* * *

Okay! I'm done! LOL, so long, I know. But what you wouldn't expect is that I actually wanted to add another tidbit, but, I guess I'll just put it in the next chapter.

SO! What happened in the chappie…let's see:

Naruto doubted himself and his goal until some buddies came to support and help him. (YAY!)

Sasuke went creep-o and freaked out Karin. (I don't have a prob with that ^.~)

Sakura asked that oh so important question…

Sasuke got raped! Sort of. That was so hard to write without throwing up, I promise I didn't like that. Ewwww, oh and sorry that wasn't really 'violence', but someone was getting hurt. Mentally and Physically people, mentally and physically.

Push the purple button!


	7. The Doorway to Fate

Just Close Your Eyes and Wish

Chapter 6/7

Narubaby2496

A/N: Aw, I am so sad. First, I just came from a funeral for my uncle, and second my hits are going waaay down. It's as if I should stop writing. : (

But hey, it's not always just uphill, there are dips.

* * *

Sasuke bit his tongue, holding back every screech he wanted to let out and to keep every tear from rolling down his face. He'd never felt this type of pain. It felt as if someone poured all the rubbing alcohol on his body and let it sit there until it burned more than healed. It felt as if someone was ripping his skin off with their bare hands slowly, as if they threw him into a burning fire and watched as he squirmed in pain. Karma was definitely being a bitch.

Looking up at the ceiling, he decided if this is how it feels to die weak, he wouldn't. This is about the worst way to die. Alone, in pain, and without finishing everything you need to do. He chuckled some, even though it hurt, and closed his eyes to relax. He hasn't done that in a while. So, he did, and dreamed about what he wanted to do once he was out of this damn place.

* * *

Sakura ran up the stairs, causing the clicks of her heels to click and echo down the hall. She had the highest floor to man, Naruto had the main floor, and Kiba and Lee were outside. The hall was pitch black, save for one torch at the end of the hall.

She hesitated, not wanting to just run down to the light and grab it. She didn't know if there were any traps on the ground, any holes in the stone, or worse, a nin or samurai waiting to kick her ass right when she moved one more step. Rubbing her eyes, Sakura weighed the chances of her accusations be correct.

For one, if there were a giant gaping pit in the middle of the ground, she would've seen it on the lower floor. There was a pretty good chance that there was a ninja waiting for anyone to kill. Now, the traps on the ground had a good chance. "Come on, Sakura…just do it," She sighed to herself, rubbing the back of her head. Why was she so nervous? It wasn't that hard to avoid traps even if there are any, and she would just punch anyone in the face if they tried to attack her. Seriously.

Taking one foot forward, she smiled. No traps yet. After five more, she figured she was good to go, and continued toward the torch. Her arm unbent, and her fingers started to curl around the cylinder.

Once she pulled at it, a row of white lights flashed on, revealing sixteen big, burly samurai's ready to attack. Sakura grew wide eyed, and looked like a deer caught in headlights. She backed into the the wall, only to feel a sticky substance, burning her arm and back. Almost crying out, she realized that would solve no problems.

Automatically she clenched her arm, healing it quickly, and studied the samurais. Why weren't they moving? Cautiously, she moved closer to the nearest one and poked at its helmet. It turned to dust, and Sakura's brow furrowed. The pile of black dust at her feet scared her. She moved to the next figured and flicked his nose. She laughed as this figure disappeared to dust as well, and continued down the line until she saw one in the middle of the hall that she hadn't noticed before.

She flicked this one, and it didn't go to floor in dust. She pouted, and then kicked its shin. "Damn thing, turn into dust!" She yelled. The figure shook, and Sakura felt the floor shake as well. Feeling like an idiot, she ran for the stairs, but some samurai's came out of nowhere and cut her off. She swore under her breath, and tried to think of something fast.

So, obviously, most of those figures were fake. Used just to scare whoever was silly enough to try to take the retarded torch. She glanced behind her, and saw that the only thing left in thing left in the hall was a door that wasn't there before. Now the samurai in the middle of the room was gone. She grunted and tested the realness of these figures. She started to touch the nose of one, but then heard a vacuum-like sound. Glancing toward the door, she saw that it was disappearing.

Sakura put her hand back down to her side and the door returned to normal. "So when I try to touch these…the door goes away," She said to herself. Clearly, the door hid something important, so she walked toward it. With that, the samurai yelled in union and charged toward her. She turned on her heels, coming face to face to the point of sword. The samurai were frozen in their place, looking plastic again.

What type of Jutsu was this? To test her claims, she started to touch the now-figure, and heard the vacuum sound again. So, the door did disappear whenever she laid a finger on those things. She walked backwards for a step, and then turned backward. She heard the yelling, and flipped back around. So, when she wasn't watching the samurai's they attacked. "I'll just walk backwards to the door then," She smiled, proud that she deciphered this so easily.

Laughing, she winked at the samurai's, and skipped back about four steps and felt for the door. Yep, that's definitely a handle. "Sorry, guys, I have to go, now. I'm at the door." She teased. The samurai's dropped their swords at that point and bowed simultaneously. "All apologies belong to us, chosen one. You will end the third ninja world war."

Sakura's eyebrow furrowed. "Yeah, sure, you guys, I'll just be going into this room." She laughed nervously, but the samurai's stood, same expression glued onto their face. "You must verify your eye print in order to open the door to your fate." She stopped laughing and cocked her head to her left. That made no sense. She should be able to just open the door. She grabbed the handle and pulled. With no luck, she sighed.

Sakura didn't want to have to turn around and face the chance of being trampled by those men like before. With them so close to her, she had only a few seconds until they killed her. Then again, fate seemed interesting and quite promising. "Can I make a request then? I'm sure this will be the last time you'll see me, and I'm sure you would love to tell all you're friends that you helped out the saver of the ninja world, am I correct?" They all nodded, bowing slightly to show respect to her. "Turn into dust. But leave the door."

The ground shook again, and the walls quaked. Sakura closed her eyes out of fear, but held onto the handle, to make sure it wouldn't go away. When the quaking stopped, her eyes opened slowly to pitch-blackness again. Feeling hopeless again, she pouted, but then quickly remembered she was holding onto the handle. She swooped the door open, and the brightness almost burned her.

* * *

Okay, this is pretty short. LOL. SasuSaku part is the next chapter, I promise. ^^

That's why I wanted to add it to the last one, but, then....it would be soooo long.


	8. Everything

Just Close Your Eyes And Wish

A/N: SASUSAKU!!! LOL

* * *

She walked carefully into the room, careful not to touch the oozing walls, careful to avoid the sickly looking parts of the colored floor, careful not to create much noise, for she knew that would create havoc. The rosette tiptoed carefully—continuing down the slim hall the door presented once opened, and being patient and waiting for the room to open up and reveal something she wanted.

Careful. Careful. Careful.

Then carefully she fainted, surprised by what was presented to her.

Did she really see what she thought? Was he really there before her very eyes? With his head dangling, skin red, heart immobile—was that really whom she thought it was. It could never be, she thought. How could a person so strong and undefeated, look like he had been the prey that didn't fight back? Thoughts raced through her mind—who in the world would do that? Who would _dare_ kill Sasuke Uchiha?

_Her_ Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

Sakura woke up from her daze, but almost fainted once again. "Sasuke…." She murmured, walking closer and closer to the man that she loved so much. She touched his face softly and waited for him to turn into dust like the past figures she'd met before. Holding her breath, she continued carefully, stroking his nose, his perfect nose that she loved so much.

She almost got lost in her daydreams, and quickly remembered that this was the same acidic goop that burned her about an hour before. Sakura reached in her back pocket, grabbing her leather gloves, and prepared herself to pull Sasuke off this wall.

She grunted, as his upper half fell away from the wall, and his head onto her shoulder. Her eyes watered up some more, but she stayed focused, and pulled again.

This time, Sasuke reacted and pushed Sakura to the ground, pinning her to the ground by placing his hands roughly on her shoulders. "Get the fuck off me you pedophile!" He yelled almost instantly. Sakura stayed underneath the man, confused as to what he'd just said, and how he could snap out of such a deep trance so quickly and with such alertness.

He'd activated his Sharigan, and still felt the burning all over his body, but was deadlocked on killing this woman. The feelings going through his mind were even too much for me to write, or even to try to explain, for these were so vile and gory, that they could be placed in an R.L. Stine book.

She frowned, "I think you should be the one getting off of me." She pushed the man off her, harder than she wanted, and he growled at her. Blood rushed up to his face, and he was about to charge until he registered in his mind who's voice it was. He relaxed and released the fists he had created. "What are you doing here, Sakura?" Despite the harshness in his tone, and the darkness in his expression, Sakura smiled, "Saving your butt—that's what. Do you know whose blood is on the wall?"

Sasuke frowned, staring into the girl's anxious, beautiful eyes. Was she really expecting him to answer? It was obvious the blood was his, and it was obvious he wanted to stop bleeding. "It's yours, Sasuke. Who did this to you?" She asked, after answering the question for him. He closed his eyes for a split second, and then remembered that the Mizukage said to keep this a secret, and, quite honestly, Sasuke was afraid of the witch. He opened his eyes, and scooted toward Sakura.

"Are you going to heal me or not?" He asked gesturing toward the bleeding muscle on the underside of his arms and legs, and up and down his back. Sakura sighed, "Fine. I won't try to be nice to you if you don't try to be polite with me." With that, Sakura began healing his back first. Sasuke couldn't help but be soothed by the soft warmth coming from her hands, her soft, small hands, the only hands he would willingly let touch him like this.

The silence stirred throughout the room, almost driving them both crazy. The wanted to talk to each other so badly, but couldn't think of any words now. Unintentionally, he let out a sigh of relief, and relaxed his stiff muscles. Sakura giggled, "You feel better?" He turned to look her in the eye, and steadied his gaze on the emerald orbs. Amazed by all the different shades of green, specks of gold, and brightness hidden beneath them, he smiled lightly, "Sure, Sakura, thanks."

She smiled in return, and flicked his back asking, "No problem. I do this all the time now; did you know I'm a registered nurse?" Sasuke rearranged himself so it was easier for her to heal his arms. Thinking to himself, he wondered if he really could ever expect Sakura to have a job for being so good at controlling her chakras.

She's had that over him since…well, forever. "No, no one ever told me that. Did you know I know more than you do?" He asked in return. Sakura giggled, finishing his left arm and starting on his right. "Of course I knew that. Why are you so talkative all of a sudden, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke grunted, and then shook his arm back to life, "I'm not. I just haven't had anyone to talk to in a long time. Don't expect me to talk so much next time you see me." The air became still at the mention of the subject. Sakura and Sasuke both knew that they probably wouldn't ever have this chance to talk to each other again, at least not alone. Even if Sasuke did come back to Konoha, they would definitely be 'Team 7' again, and that includes Naruto.

Sakura cracked her knuckles while clearing her throat. Sasuke jumped at the sudden leaving of the warmth of Sakura's touch. These long silences were irritating the both of them. They stayed still, not even looking at each other, until Sasuke yawned, "Sakura….I know you hate the silence as much as I do." She rolled her eyes and nudged the boy's shoulder with her elbow, "Of course I do, but it's kind of hard to talk to you, Sasuke-kun. If you haven't noticed, every ten seconds there's an awkward silence."

He smirked and faced the rosette, "Every _seventeen_ seconds, if you want to be annoying like that," He then nudged her shoulder, frantically trying to hide blush going on his face. Sakura smiled back, "What's wrong Sasuke-kun? Your face is all red." She informed touching his forehead to check for a fever. With not even a hint of warmth, Sakura's brow furrowed as Sasuke searched his head for a logical answer. Still, he thought it was risky to even mention the Mizukage (because she was one freaky woman), and even riskier to tell Sakura what he was even thinking about her right now.

Sasuke grunted, "I don't know." Sakura frowned at his answer because she just knew that he was lying. It was obvious. Still though, she contented herself and checked his pulse. She grabbed his hand, and almost automatically felt the Uchiha tense. She looked into his eyes for a moment and saw the nerves, or at least that was what she thought it was. Sakura laughed after she finished, but kept her hold on his hand, "You look so nervous—but, you know, whenever I do the pulse for guys—"

"Who?" Sasuke asked immediately, interrupting her in midsentence. He glared at her; past her; but she could hear the anger and jealousy laced into his voice. After a few seconds of empty quietness, Sasuke asked his question again, but in a softer tone. "Um…a lot of guys, Sasuke. I'm a nurse. Geez you act like you own me."

Sasuke frowned a little, but this was what he did whenever he wanted to hide his true emotions. Of course, he felt like he owned Sakura. She told him that she loved him, and, well, from all he knew she did follow his every command before he left. She didn't look like she changed any. She was still Sakura. His gaze casted downward, searching for the right words. "….I'm sorry, Sakura. I didn't mean it like that." Sakura tried fighting the smile that was growing on her face, but couldn't. She had never seen Sasuke so hurt, and this was funny. "It's okay."

He flicked his head upward, and was surprised by the closeness between them. He could almost feel her heartbeat. "Everything's okay?" He asked quietly, cradling the side of her face in his hand. Gasping slightly, she blushed a bright red, and her eyes melted into his. Smiling, she replied, "Everything." They grew closer, the tension building between them, and Sakura couldn't help but praise Kami in her head everything was turning out right. More than right—everything was turning out to be just how she wanted it.

Abruptly, Sasuke pulled away and grabbed Sakura by the shoulders, ordering, "Knock me out." She frowned for a moment, but in a few seconds she heard what Sasuke was hearing. "Who is that?" She asked, standing, but Sasuke pulled her back down with a forceful yank of the arm. They were nose-to-nose when Sasuke kissed her softly on the lips, sending chills up both their spines. The two second smooch resolved many unanswered questions in their minds, but not all. "Now, knock me out, Sakura. Knock me out then hide."

* * *

Naruto sized up his surroundings, then was quickly pulled behind a totem pole. He pulled back to swing, but soon saw Kiba hiding behind him.

"What dog-boy?"Naruto asked rudely, because he really didn't trust Kiba yet. He's too active for the blonde, too eccentric. Besides, Kiba was supposed to be outside with Lee. What was he doing spying on Naruto?

"Shut up, kitty cat. The Kages are coming here for a meeting with Danzo," He retorted, holding back every feeling of hurting Naruto. They were teammates trying to save Sasuke again, so they had to get along for a while. "Where's Danzo?" Naruto asked, worry written all over his face.

Kiba smiled, but then realized where the undiscovered villain really was. The two said simultaneously, "Sakura."

* * *

Good? Not good?

LOL

This is super duper long! Well, not really if you compare it to other stuff. So, leave any comments and other crud. : )


End file.
